The Phantom Thief, The Detective, And Pandora
by Hikaru-009
Summary: Ever since he took over as being Phantom Thief Kid, Kaito's only mission was to find the cursed jewel, Pandora. But what if he desired something else? Will he be able to obtain it...or lose it instead? KID/Kaito x Shinichi SLIGHTLY AU
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: No, I don't own Detective Conan and its characters. But I _am_ a fan!

Warning: Yaoi, Slightly AU, and the coupling is Kaito(Kid) x Shinichi!

**Chapter One:**

**The Beginning...**

The full moon shined brightly with a mysterious and an alluring aura, lightening the dark, black darkness of the night. The faint silen of the police cars. The eye-catching neon signs. The busy streets filled with busy people even in this time of the night. No, take that back, this early morning.

It is right now 12:05 A.M.

Detective Kudo Shinichi sighed and muttered just one word. " Cold."

Well, lets see. He is only wearing a white polar shirt and black jacket made from thin, cheap material. Though, it is only mid-autumn, the air will be cold if staying out this late in the night. And he is, right now, standing at the edge of a roof of a hotel. The cold, night wind blows on his slender body.

…Now how can you say it is _not_ cold?

So, why is he standing here? Alone? At night? Let us see.

"It's cold…damnit," muttered Shinichi to himself. " Why am I even out here in the first place again?"

…The great detective, himself, doesn't know why he's out here. What's with that?

" Oh yeah," Shinichi spoke up, " I'm here because of that stupid thief."

Ah, now he remembers!

Shinichi narrowed his beautiful, blue eyes. The eyes that looked through everything. The eyes he used to solve the mysterious cases. And the eyes that the great phantom thief, also known as Kaitou Kid, fell in love with.

Yes. Ever since that Clock Tower incident. The Great Kaitou Kid fell in love with this Great Detective. The Detective of the East. Also known as the Savior of the Police Department.

Of course, Shinichi, himself, who is quite naïve when it comes to love relationship, doesn't know about the Kaitou's feelings towards him. No matter how many times the Kaitou confesses his love, it never gets through the detective.

Poor Kaitou.

…Anyways, back to the detective.

" What the hell was with that card anyways? _' I'll meet you at the roof of XXXX Hotel._' ''

The detective sighed again, " Why do I have to come out here in this cold night for that stupid thief."

"…I would be happy if you've said ' Phantom Thief'. "

"?"

" Good evening, Great Detective." The Kaitou smiled. Landing gracefully on the fence without even a sound. His long, white cape fluttered in the flowing wind. He kept his white silkhat down as though to cover his face with his hands, which was covered in white gloves. And possibly the only person in the world who would look good with a fullmoon in the background.

"Da…Damn you! Don't just appear so suddenly like that! You almost gave me a heart attack. Are yo trying to kill me?" Shinichi said, half angrily and sent glares at the Kaitou.

But the Kaitou just placed his usual pokerface. " I'm sorry. It was just that you were so deep into your thoughts. I thought it would be rude to interrupt."

"…Well, anyways, why the hell did you send me that card? What kind of thief would want a detective come to his crime scene?

" Of course, to meet you!"

Are those hearts emitting from the infamous Kaitou's body?

"………I'm leaving."

" No! Detective! Don't leave!" The Kaitou literally had to hold onto the detective's shirt to stop him from leaving.

How pitiful…

" Let! Go! I am not going to waste my precious time talking with the likes of you!" The detective tried to pry off the Kaitou's grasp.

The usual and famous pokerface was gone from the Kaitou's face.

" What is there that is more important than having a meeting with me?"

"Of course…" Shinichi made a smile. But Kid can see that his eyes weren't laughing, moreover, it was filled with silent anger. " …reading mystery novels. Now. Let. Go."

Kid sighed in defeat and finally let go of the detective's shirt. " Detective, when is it that you will finally acknowledge my feelings for you?"

" Huh? What feelings? What the heck are you talking about?" Shinichi said as he continued fixing his wrinkled shirt.

It felt as though a heavy rock fell on Kid's face. For countless times, the Kaitou confessed his feelings. Using cards, magic, anything. He even went as far as to say his feelings straightfowardly to the detective. But all that hard work just burst into nothing as though like a water bubble.

" Shinichi!Don't tell me you forgot all those things I said to you!" Kaitou Kid was not Kaitou Kid anymore. More like his day-time self, Kuroba Kaito.

" Huh? What?" Shinichi just tilted his head in confusion. But that gesture just incites the Kaitou's feelings.

( Gods, Shinichi! You are so cute! Please don't do that! Or I won't be able to hold my emotions! )

Of course, even the great detective doesn't have the power to read people's mind. Shinichi just tilts his head further and narrows his eyes.

( Ah, those eyes! More valuabe and precious than the Big Jewels out there. I want that for myself! Shinichi!)

The Kaitou cried silently inside his head.

It's been almost a year since Kaitou Kid made alliance with the Great Detective to destroy the Black Organization. And the detective was able to return back to his normal, teenage body with the help of Haibara, who was able to make the antidote.

Edogawa Conan disappeared. But it's been said that he had transferred to a school in L.A., where Shinichi's parents are. Haibara decided to restart her life as a kid, but at times she changes back to her normal body, Miyano Shiho, when she feels to relieve her stress.

And one of her stress management was of course, to make fun of this Kaitou. She knew of the Kaitou's feelings towards Shinichi and was at first planning to bother him, whatever it takes. Because Shinichi was so important to her. In her view, he was her Messiah. A trail of light that helped her walk out of the darkness. She even had a slight infatuation towards the detective. But maybe because of her pride and her will to just watch from behind, she never confessed her feelings. She is now Shinichi's personal doctor. Because of drinking such a poisonous pill during adolescence, Shinichi's body was not able to grow as much as a normal teenager anymore. Instead, he became more slender and weaker, and from Kaito's and some people's view, more alluring, than even most of the beautiful girls out there. Periodically, she checks and diagnoses him.

Of course, to Shinichi, Shiho is one of the few people he can rely on. He looks to her as a sister (but slighty older) and trusts her very much. He knows that if there is something wrong with his body, he will go straight to her. Since, Shinichi doesn't really like going to hospitals and doesn't trust the doctors these days, it is really grateful for him to have someone who knows about his body more than any other doctors out there.

Anyways, back to Kaito's story.

From Kaito's view, he had really thought that Shinichi would stick with Mouri Ran. And if that happens, he would give up his feelings for the detective. But, to his surprise, Shinichi never did stick with Ran. Once, he had asked the detective why he didn't return to Ran's place after returning to his normal body.

" _Well…" Shinichi answered hesitantly, " It's true that I had feelings for Ran. But I guess, as being Conan, I was always by her side the whole time, that feeling changed into family love. I regret for not being able to answer her feelings. But I guess things change. Besides, she already told me that she has someone else. If she is happy, then I don't mind." _

He remembers the detective's sad smile that time and it hurt his heart. And at the same time, it gave him the hope that he still has the chance to attain Shinichi's heart.

As soon as he made up his mind, The Kaitou revealed his identity in front of the detective. But was surprised because the detective already knew who he was and what he was looking for. He was even surprised to know that Shinichi knew Kuroba Touichi, Kaito's father, who was a famous magician before his tragic death. Touichi and Yuusaku, Shinichi's father, who is also famous being a mystery novelist, were best of friends, as of what Shinichi says. Even Yukiko, who is another famous person for being a beautiful actress before marrying Yuusaku, was friends with Kaito's mother. Shinichi said that Touichi had visited their house many times when he was little. This made Kaito jealous because then his father was able to meet Shinichi without him knowing.

(Oyaji! How come you never told me about this?)

If the Great Magician would have been alive, he would have answered,

_' Of course, so I can have Shinichi for myself.'_

" Still looking for _Pandora_?"

Kaito, being Kid, was brought back from his thoughts with Shinichi's voice. The detective was staring at him with the Kaitou's favorite blue, sapphire eyes.

Kid sighed heavly, his pokerface back on his face. " Yes. I'm afraid it will be a long time until the beautiful moon goddess will finally smile to me. But of course, until that day comes, I will never give up."

Shinichi smiled, " Good luck then."

The instant Kid saw that smile, his heart started beating really fast.

(Detective, why are you so cute? I just want to push you down to the floor/)

Poor Kaitou.

He is having a very heated battle against his emotions and passions towards the detective.

" Well, I'm gonna leave," The detective yawned, " Haibara's gonna kill me if she found out I stayed up this late."

( Of course, the Lady will never do such thing, Detective! You are too much important to her!)

Kaito knows how important Shinichi is to her. By the way, the reason why the Kaitou calls Shiho, 'Lady', is because he can never call her by her real name. If he were to, then there is a high chance that he will never see the light again. He had recently found out that she is doing some… ' weird ' experiments back in the basement at the Agasa Household.. And if anyone were to call her by the real name or make her mad, then that person will _definitely_ be one of her guinea pigs. She only allows a few people to call her by her real name, for instance Shinichi, his parents, and old Professor Agasa.

To tell the truth, the Kaitou's greatest obstacle was her. He would have to get pass her in order to even be able to get close to the detective. The Lady, was the detective's personal doctor, a reliable sister (somewhat) and advisor, and at the same time, a _very_ strict bodyguard. She only allows people who she really can trust to get close to Shinichi. And she is by far…very, _very_ strict when it comes to choosing _who_ those people will be. Of course, Professor Agasa, his parents, and Mouri Ran are out of the picture since they are already close to Shinichi.

The Kaitou had a hard time going through her. But after a few confrontrations and a few threatenings (?), he was finally able to get an 'OK' from the Lady. He literally cried in happiness after receiving the answer.

But just because of that, he couldn't let his guard down. In exchange of growing back to his old self, the detective lost have of his strength and power. Though, an anitdote, a poison is still a poison. Occassionally, and to Kid's fear, Shinichi experiences massive heart attacks because of the after shock of the antidote. Of course, when that happens, it is usually when Shiho is around, so he was able to hold through it.

But there was this one time, where Shinichi was by himself, he was just walking home after solving a murder case with the police, he received that attack. It was very lucky Kid found him, after finishing his usual night job. He remembers Shinichi's pale face, his brows folded in pain, his ragged breathing and gasps, and his cold hands clutching his chest tightly. The detective's panful words of help pounding in his head from the ears.He thought he was going to turn cold at the thought of Shinichi dying in his arms.

_' Detective? Hey, Detective! You all right?' Kid hurried over to the fallen figure he spotted while flying into the night sky with his usual hang-glider. The rain started to fall as soon as he landed._

_Through pain, Shinichi managed to look up. But he soon winced in pain again. It felt as though someone grasped his heart and squeezed it tightly. He've experienced this pain before, countless times. But with each attack, the pain increases and feels like a whole new type of pain._

_' Aargh!'_

_' Oi! Kudo!' Kid help sit up the detective. ' Tell me what I can do to help you?'_

_'Ku...' Shinichi slowly opens his eyes, ' T...ta..ke...m...to..Mi..Miya...no...' He spoke out whatever words he could managed through painful gasps._

_' Miyano...? You mean the ' Lady' ?' Kid repeated._

_He saw the detective nodding his head. ' Okay, I'll take you to her. So don't you dare die on me, detective. You got that?'_

_Whether he understood him or not, Shinichi nods his head. The rain was hitting on them. They were both soaking wet. It would be very difficult to fly in this weather, even with the Great Phantom Thief. But somehow, Shinichi knew that the Kaitou will definitely bring him to Shiho's place. He held a faint smile before letting his consciousness fall into complete darkness._

" What the hell are you staring at me like that for?"

Kid looked up to see Shinichi, his cheeks slightly pouted, like what a child would do when he or she is angry, glaring at him. The Kaitou smirked softly to himself.

" May I ask how is your health, Detective?" He asked, ignoring the icy glares the detective was sending him.

" Fine. Oh yeah, I'll at least thank you for helping me out there, the last time. If you weren't there, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead." Shinichi said and almost laughed at the thought of him dying.

Kid, on the other hand, mentally cried to hear the Detective say something like that so simple as it was nothing. (Please, Detective. Please don't say such things...even if it is a joke!)

Shinichi cocked his again at the Kaitou's sudden change of mood. But soon remembered the time, and quickly walked towards the door, leading to the staircase. " Anyways, I really gotta go. You better return the Jewel you stole back to Officer Nakamori. And hope the next target will be Pandora. Bye."

" Ah, Detec..." Before Kid could say anything else, he felt a strangely, murderous presence behind him and quickly turned around. But of course, he, being on a rooftop, won't be able to sense where that presence is coming from. He turned back to the detective, who was already going down the stairs. And widens his eyes in horror at the red, laser light, on his beloved detectives head.

" Shinichi!"

Hikaru

Hello! Nice to meet you all! This will be my first Detective Conan fanfiction. And it's Kaito(Kid)x Shinichi! I've looked through the site and was disappointed not being able to find that much fic of this coupling. So...I decided to make one myself!

Kudo Shinichi is my favorite character in this series...and I am proud to be a Kai(Kid)Shin fan!

Well, this is the first chapter so I hope you bear with me. And as fas as making this story, I kind made up my own settings for the characters so please forgive me if it's not the same as the original one. But, hey, I told you, it's going to be slight AU, so I'm forgiven, right?

Lastly, thank you for reading, whether you liked it or not, and please send a little review!


	2. Chapter 2

He had vowed to himself that he would protect him. No matter what happens, he couldn't stand to lose this light. Kudo Shinichi was a light to him. A light so he wouldn't get lost in the darkness.

From the instant he'd put on the white cape of Kid, Kaito knew that this road wouldn't be too easy to survive through. In fact, he was still in the danger of being chased by the organization.

The organization with the same goal as him. To search for the cursed Big Jewel, Pandora, which is said to be a secret to immortality.

His body is scarred with gunshot wounds…most of them which have barely missed his vitals. One time, the organization even hired a set of assassins to get rid of this phantom thief. Kaito had to swiftly and cautiously dodge through the rain of bullets. But of course, he couldn't dodge all of them so he got hit a few places in the body. He survived though. He weakly and barely reached to one of his hiding spots and was forced to stay in there for a few weeks until the wounds healed.

But of course, no one has any idea of what Kaito is going through. Even his mother.

He doesn't want to make her worry so he made it a secret. Only Jii, Kaito's partner in crime, knows of this since he is always the one who takes Kaito to a safe place when he is hurt. At first, he felt guilty having to lie to his mother, to his childhood friend, Aoko and her family, and to his classmates in school.

But now, he feels nothing. As though the world around him has lost its color.

Everything was gray…

Everything was so boring to him.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why he took place as Kid after his deceased father. To obtain at least a thrill, excitement, or just something to get rid of this boring and plain life. Ever since he was a kid, because of his abnormally high IQ, the neighborhood kids, and even their parents, would look at him as if he were from a different world. He didn't care though. But it sadden his parents, especially his mother. The only person he was able to show his true self, without having to put on a fake mask, was his father, Kuroba Touichi.

Until he met…Shinichi.

Though it wasn't really much of an encounter since they didn't actually see each other face to face, the incident at the Clock Tower sent an exciting thrill through Kaito's back. He hasn't felt this excitement before. His heart was pounding with ecstasy and he couldn't stop smiling, even after what his father told him to always hold a poker face. As soon as he got home after successfully running away from the police, he quickly did a quick research on that mysterious joker.

(Who are you?) Kaito thought as he looked at the screen.

He admitted he was surprised when he found out the mysterious and cunning joker was Kudo Shinichi, the Detective of the East. Of course, he have seen him in newspapers and magazines a couple of times, but never thought it would be him. He remembered what Shinichi had said when he snuck into the police department once.

"_Kudo-kun, how come you don't go to Kid's crime scene?"_ _It was_ _Officer Takagi, Megure's subordinates, who had asked him that question._

"_Hm?" Kudo Shinichi turned at his question, "Kid? Who is Kid?"_

_Takagi looked surprise, "You don't know who Kid is? Phantom_ _Thief Kid?"_

_With that word, Shinichi made a small smile, "Haha, I'm sorry_, _Takagi-san…but I'm not interested in chasing after thieves. Besides,_ _I heard there was already a detective who was in charge of chasing_…_umm…Kid, right?"_

"_Oh, you mean Detective Hakuba Saguru-kun?"_

"_I think… I haven't met him personally so I don't know." Kudo_ _smiled again, but almost sadly. "Besides…I think a murder case_ _is more important. We are dealing with someone's life here…"_

"_Kudo-kun…"_

"_Even though I understand why people have a reason to kill another…my emotions won't accept it."_

Kaito remembers the detective's sad face. And that was the first time when he actually started to have an interest in the detective. At first, he didn't like the fact that there was another high school detective like his classmate, Hakuba Saguru.

Oh, how he hated that guy. Accusing Kaito as being Kid (even if it's true) but have_**no**_exact evidence to show proof. He hated people like that. He hated people who think they are capable of doing anything without thinking the lives of others. He hated people who are so conceited that they are blinded from the truth by their arrogance. He thought this Kudo Shinichi would be like Hakuba so his first impression wasn't that much of a good one.

He never thought this small interest towards the detective would soon turn into something else he didn't expect though…

* * *

"Shinichi!"

In one swift movement, Kid dashed towards the detective, kicking the concrete ground as hard as he could, both arms stretched out to reach the detective as quickly as possible. He was able to grab the slender body into his arms just before the bullet pierce through where the detective was standing and quickly hid into the shadows where the bullets won't reach.

"Kid?" Shinichi looked confused for a moment but soon straightened his expression, seeing the small bullet mark on the ground. He quickly searched through Kid's body for any wounds, and then sighed in relief when he found nothing.

But soon his expression turns into anger, "What the hell are you doing? How come you didn't run away?"

The one thing that Shinichi hated the most was being protected. He hated the fact that someone's life would be lost in exchange of his. He didn't want anyone to die in his hands.

Especially this phantom thief…

Though at the moment, Shinichi got confused as to why he didn't want this Kaitou to die.

Kid made a small smile, "Because _I _didn't want you to die, Great Detective. I won't stand the fact that I won't be able to see these two beautiful sapphire gems anymore." He said as he lifts a hand to Shinichi's eyes.

"Quit the pretty talking," Shinichi said as he narrows his eyes, unknown to him that it just excited the Kaitou even more, "You need to get out here. I'm pretty sure that guy won't just stand around waiting for us to come out."

"Just as soon as I confirm your safety, Detective." Kid said and then easily carried the detective in his arms. Princess style.

Shinichi was caught off guard by this, and as soon as he realized he was in the Kaitou's arms, he started resisting. "L…Let me down, you stupid thief! I can walk for myself!"

Kid just smiled and cautiously walked towards the edge of the roof, "Please hang on if you don't want to fall."

"What are you talking ab…?"

Before Shinichi can finish, Kid jumped off the roof, scaring the living hell out of the detective.

"K….?" Shinichi had to hold himself from screaming as he tightly wrapped his arms around the Kaitou's neck, which by the way, the Kaitou secretly squealed in happiness in his mind and had a hard time holding his poker face trying not to let out a foolish smile.

(Detective is putting his arms around me! This could be my lucky day!)

And just as it was only a several feet from the ground, Kid spread his famous glider. He was a bit worried if it was able to withstand the weight of two people, but since Shinichi's weight was incredibly, and from Kid's view, shockingly, light…he thought twice. He watched out carefully for the sniper, ready to move out of the way as soon as he (or she, he doesn't really know yet) starts shooting at them again. But his thoughts were concentrated to the detective in his arms, who was clingy to the Kaitou's neck, in fear of letting go and falling down. Knowing that the sniper made no action to attack again, Kid slowly changed the direction of the glider, and headed towards the Kudo Household.

* * *

"Yeah…I missed…" A figure in the dark spoke in his cell phone. The person in the other side seems to have said something, and the figure smirked, "Don't worry…this time…I _will _get him."

The moon slowly appeared from behind the clouds, lighting the figure's face. He had grey eyes, but as sharp as a hawk's, with a long scar on his left eye. He held his long black hair into a small tie. His clothes were of a simple black with another long, black coat over it as though to camouflage into the darkness. The figure smirked again as he lit a cigarette in his mouth. He took a moment to blow out the smoke.

"Looks like our _Celestial Blue _ have a bodyguard at his side. A pretty persistent one, too."

He flipped a picture in his hand and stared at it for a while.

"Who ever thought that Kudo Shinichi, the famous Detective of the East, would be…_Celestial Blue_."

* * *

Haibara looked out her window and let out a small sigh. She softly placed the test tube she was holding on the holder and quietly walked out the door.

"Professor, I will be going to Kudo-kun's place." She said as she carried her small medical bag she'd always bring every time she goes there.

"Hm?" Professor Agasa looked up from the computer, "Oh, is Shinichi back already?"

"Yes…" Haibara said and then folded her arms as she looked out the window and stare at the ever so silent Kudo Household, "But he seems to have brought an interesting guest with him."

" ?" Professor Agasa tilted his head with Haibara's words but soon smiled. "Well then, be careful and say goodnight to Shinichi for me."

Haibara smiled slightly as she left the door, walking straight towards the Kudo Household. Just as she looked up, she saw a white figure entering the house through Shinichi's room window. She quickly unlocked the key to the door and entered quietly. She walked up the stairs, where the presence was, and opened the door to Shinichi's room.

"Well, well…look who is here." She said as the white cape of the infamous Kaitou Kid's caught her eyes.

Shinichi looked alarmed at her appearance while Kid just stared at her calmly.

"H…Haibara! I can explain…!" Shinichi said but she shuts him off.

"No need for explaining, Kudo-kun." She turned her gaze towards the thief, "If you trust him, then I will too. But remember, if you hurt Kudo-kun or even make him cry…you will pay the consequences."

Kid just smirked at her icy glares and gently bowed, "I accept your words, Lady Shiho. But no worries, I would rather die than hurt the Great Detective with my own hands."

"Hm…" Haibara then tore her eyes away from Kid and then walked towards the still stunned detective. "How are you feeling tonight, Kudo-kun?"

"Ah? Oh…" Shinichi returned from his surprised state and looked down at his own body, "Umm…fine, I guess."

"The Great Detective was attacked just a few minutes ago." Kid interrupted.

"Kid!" Shinichi yelled out in anger as though to shut him up. But it was too late.

"What?" Haibara turned with Kid's words. She then turned back to Shinichi, "Is that true, Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi scratched his cheek, hesitating to answer, "Umm…yeah." She quickly checked his body for any wounds and sighed in relief, "Looks like you are okay though."

"Don't worry, Lady Shiho. I kept him safe from harm." Kid bowed gently again.

Haibara sighed as she took a glance of the thief, "Well…I should be thanking you for that."

Kid smiled and the turned towards Shinichi, "By the way, Detective, may I ask if you have any idea why you were being targeted?" That was what Kid didn't understand. If it was the same organization that was after Pandora and Kid, then their target would have been Kid, himself. Not Shinichi. But the laser light was definitely aimed at Shinichi. Even though He and Shinichi, with the help of Shiho, have completely destroyed the Black Organization, there were still some people who managed to get out of the polices 'grasps. But it didn't matter to them since they were just underlings of the organization.

Shinichi looked utterly awkward with Kid's address; his eyes were swimming around, as though not to make eye contact with him. "Umm…n…no, I don't."

(Really obvious, Detective (Kudo-kun))

Kid and Haibara both thought at the same time. Shinichi, himself, started talking about what would tomorrow's breakfast would be, or there's this mystery novel he haven't finished reading yet, or there's school tomorrow so he has to sleep early. It was very obvious he was trying to change the subject.

"Detective…" Kid spoke and Shinichi flinched.

K…Kid?"

"Kudo-kun…" Haibara made a pretty smile, but it looked scary and devilish in Shinichi's view.

"H…H…Haibara?"

"Speak." They, Kid and Haibara, said at the same time.

Shinichi, looking at their expressions, sighed in defeat. He then slowly opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

--Hikaru--

Hi there! Sorry for not updating for so long. I went to a little vacation…and then they didn't have computers there so I had to wait till I get home. Thanks for the reviews anyways!

It's a good thing to know that I'm not the only Kai(Kid)Shin fan out there!

Well…see you guys next chapter!

Why was Shinichi attacked?

And will Kaito's confession finally go through Shinichi? Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember, Shinichi." Yuusaku spoke to his son who've just turned 2 years old. It's been heaven at the Kudo Household ever since Yukiko gave birth to a cute angel. But with him and his beloved wife being famous among the world, he feared that some stupid fool would kidnap their precious jewel. Or even worse, take him away from them._

_So, in order to never let such an outrageous incident happen in the near future, Yuusaku, with the help of his most loyal friend and at the same time, a grandfather figure to Shinichi, did everything they can do in his power to protect him. Of course, his best friend and partner-in-crime, Kuroba Touichi was also there to support them. The Touichi family also had their own baby child. It was always tremendously cute seeing the two angels together since they were very alike like twins. _

_Young Shinichi looked up at his father who had a somber expression. "Pa—Pa---?" He said in his cute, high-pitched voice, which melted Yuusaku's heart._

_He carefully and delicately carried Shinichi in his arms and placed him on his lap._

"_Shinichi, you are always cute. Yukiko and I are very happy to have you." He said with a smile._

"_Nya?" Shinichi tilted his head. Yuusaku's smile widens._

_But he soon returned to his serious and grim expression. It was only a month ago when they found the terrifying truth. Yukiko broke into tears and Yuusaku felt like the world was going to end. He didn't know what to do upon hearing it. His usual cunning and creative brain didn't work at that moment. He hated the world for that. He cursed to the Fates and whoever chose this destiny. _

_But those evil feelings disappeared as soon as he saw Shinichi's innocent smile._

"_Shinichi," He spoke and placed a light kiss on his son's forehead. "You are smart…and strong. I believe you will be. Remember this, Shinichi. You are to choose your own future. You must never follow what road destiny has chosen for you. You must remain strong and courageous. I believe in you. Yukiko believes in you."_

_Shinichi was playing with Yuusaku's necktie hanging from his neck. It's a mystery whether he understood Yuusaku's word or not. Or whether he was even paying attention to his father's voice. But Yuusaku just smiled and placed another kissed on his soft, clean forehead again._

"_We love you, Shinichi. We always will."_

**Chapter 3: Celestial Blue**

"Detective?"

"Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi blinked his eyes. Kid and Haibara were looking at him.

"Huh?"

"You were zoning out, detective." Kid spoke.

Shinichi looked around him. He was still in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. The lights were out but it didn't matter to him so he let that thought slip away. Haibara was standing beside with a look of pure worry on her face that he just had to smile bitterly at. He knows that after every time she makes that face, she would scold at him in the end for making her worried. Of course, he would feel guilty about it every single time, but he just couldn't help it. He is a detective after all. He is and would be always back-to-back with the dangers of death and if he were to lose his balance, like how would a balloon pop; he would be ending his life just right there.

In front of him, kneeling down on the ground with just one knee and looking up at him was Kid, who had almost basically the same expression as Haibara. But, it was skillfully hidden beneath his pokerface. Of course, being a detective, Shinichi would never do something stupid to miss that.

"So…" Haibara spoke, breaking his thoughts. "Are you going to start telling us the reason why someone might be after you?"

Shinichi smiled bitterly again, "Do I really have to tell you guys? It is really nothing to worry about. I can handle it myself. Worse, those guys might target you along."

"I don't care, Kudo-kun." Haibara said in a firm, icy tone. "As your personal doctor, I must know what might be stressing you. Besides, if it's the people from the organization, you seriously can't just leave me out of this."

"And as your personal bodyguard," Kid spoke, taking Shinichi's hand and placing a light kiss on it, "I have the right to know what is bothering you so I will be able to know what kind of things I will be going against to protect you."

"Who the hell made you my personal bodyguard?" Shinichi quickly let go of his hand, "Besides, I don't need any protection. I can clearly protect myse---"

"I'm sure you know how to protect yourself, detective." Kid intervened, "But as one of the people who are attracted to you, I cannot just sit around and do nothing while you are being chased and targeted by god who-knows-what."

"…" Shinichi just pouted his mouth, not knowing how to counter that.

"Well?" Haibara looked at him, "Are you going to start? Or shall I go get some of my drugs to force you to confess?"

Shinichi flinched in slight fear at her words. "Okay, okay. I will. Let us just…refrain from using any drugs."

With Kid's snap of fingers, the light in the room went on. Shinichi wince his eyes slightly from the brightness. He gave a small smile to Kid who gave a short bow in return.

"Okay…how should I start this…" Shinichi made a sigh. There was a moment of silence as Shinichi constructed his thoughts in his head. But Kid and Haibara waited patiently. They know fully well that no matter how much Shinichi hesitates to tell them, he eventually will. "…Before I start, I'm going to ask if you've heard anything about _Celestial Blue_."

"_Celestial Blue_?" They both responded quickly at the same time.

"It could just be a rumor…anything." Shinichi added.

"Well…" Haibara was the first one to talk. "I've heard pieces about it when I was still in the organization. I also heard there was a branch in the organization that was in charge of it. From what they say, the _Celestial Blue _is considered one of the several most beautiful things in the world."

"I've heard of that, too." Kid continued, "That it is also one of the most priceless, irreplaceable things in the world. Many thieves, collectors, kings and emperors, aristocrats, _everyone_ in the dark side is practically searching for it."

Shinichi smiled. It wasn't just a regular smile. Mysterious. Alluring. Bewitching. Mesmerizing. Any of those words would fit in that smile. Kid and Haibara just couldn't help but stare at it, unable to take their eyes off it. But they were pulled back into reality with Shinichi's unbelievable words.

"_I_ am that _Celestial Blue_."

"…"

"…"

"What?" Haibara asked backed in surprise. Did she just hear that correctly? Kid just remained silent, waiting for Shinichi to answer back.

Shinichi sighed, "I said, I am that _Celestial Blue_."

"What do you mean by _you_ are the _Celestial Blue_?" Kid was the one to ask this time.

The detective in front of them just shook his head and sighed. "I knew you guys wouldn't believe me. That's why I didn't want to say anything."

"I think anyone would think it's unbelievable at first, Kudo-kun." Haibara sighed. But she still couldn't shake off from her shocked state.

"Shinichi?" Kid spoke as he followed Shinichi's movement.

Shinichi was off from his bed and walking towards the open window. The white curtains were flowing by the soft wind, and at the same time, making the cold air flowing into the room. Shinichi shivered slightly from the chillness of the night. He stopped right in the center, in front of the window, and looked up. The full moon was at its highest point of the sky, lighting the dark sky, like a light bulb in the middle of a dark room. Shinichi smirked at the sight of the moon and then turned around to face the still confused Kid and Haibara.

"I guess it'd be easier if I just show the proof right here." Was all he said before he went silent.

"What do you mean--" Haibara gasped in shock before she can finish her sentence and involuntarily fell on the floor on her knees. Kid was beside her, his eyes as wide as a plate. It seems even he couldn't hide his shock from the sight before him.

Being exposed from the moonlight behind him, Shinichi's eyes were glowing. It was like there was a small, blue fire in his eyes glowing and dancing mysteriously. His eyes were originally blue, but with the glow, it made it even a brighter blue, like a brand new carved aquamarine being lit in the light. A sort of light which most likely may be the one and only one in the whole world. One can search every single place in the world, but he or she would never encounter such a fascinating, beautiful, tremendously magnificent light like his. Kid and Haibara just stared into his eyes as though they were going to be sucked into it. It was just so _beautiful_; it looked like it was something that didn't come from this world. Who can have the power to create such a fine, clear marvelous masterpiece? No wonder it was given the name _Celestial Blue_, Kid thought as he continued staring at the eerie, but fabulous glow.

Only the gods can have such power to create such a thing.

"I…" Haibara was the first to recover. Her lips were trembling as she slowly stood up. "I…never thought the _Celestial Blue_ would be a human being."

Shinichi smiled and slowly moved away from the window. The glow gradually faded when he reached back to his bedside again.

"I always…thought it was a Big Jewel or something like a treasure…" she continued. "I never imagined it'd be a human being. This…this is unbelievable."

Ever since she was in the organization, she'd heard stories of this so-called _Celestial Blue. _But being a pure scientist, she didn't believe in any of the stories she was told. Supposedly, the _Celestial Blue _was a clue to immortality. It was told by many that it is a hint to find the cursed jewel, _Pandora_, which is hidden in another jewel and whoever drank its "tears" will gain immortality.

Ridiculous, was what she thought after hearing it.

There is no way a human can obtain eternal life. Moreover, immortality. She wondered why the Elders in the organization would believe such a crazy, ridiculous story. She never believed in fantasy nor fairy tail stories because since a child she knew the reality is always cruel and harsh. But now, as she looked at Shinichi, who was sitting on the edge of the bed again, she can't help but believe it. After seeing his so-called "proof". She knew Shinichi wouldn't try to trick them at a time like this.

"So…" She spoke, trying to hold herself from trembling, "You…were the _Celestial Blue._"

"I guess I am." Shinichi smiled. He held a hand over his eyes. "Ever since I was a kid, I remember that stupid father of mine telling me to always be careful when going out at night, especially when the moon is out. I never understood why though. I always thought he was just telling me to watch out for kidnappers or something. Until…I guess it was when I was 10 years old, I went to stay over at my friend's house. It was a full moon that night, and I guess I was so excited, I forgot what I was told. My friend looked in my eyes when I was under the moonlight. I didn't know what he saw, but he looked shocked. He then started attacking me…saying things like, "I want your eyes!" "Don't let anyone else take your eyes!" I was shocked and terrified. I tried resisting but…he was so strong. I was lucky my friend's mother came to check onto us. Oyaji (Father) told me to never show my eyes to anyone when I am out at night, especially when the moon is out, ever since that incident. My friend was put into hypnosis to forget about everything. After that…I never saw him again."

"But…but your eyes, when you were Conan…they weren't glowing!?" Haibara said.

"I don't really know but…" Shinichi placed his hand under his chin, his usual thinking pose, "I think it's because of the drug APTX-4869. Maybe some side effect or something. In truth, the whole time I was Conan, I completely forgot about my eyes, until I returned back into my normal self."

Haibara made a thoughtful expression. Kid stepped up beside her.

"Wait…" He said "I still don't get why they are after you."

Shinichi smiled, almost self-mockingly. "Well…The _Celestial Blue _was always known to be a clue to finding Pandora. But in truth, that's not the whole story. I can't tell you any further because that is something you guys don't need to know."

"But detective…"

"Kudo-kun…"

"It's already late." Shinichi cut it off before both of them can say anything. When he saw their anxious expression, he just made a small smile. "I promise I will tell you guys…when the time comes. But now is not the time. There is still a lot of time…I think."

Haibara raised an eyebrow. "What 'time' is this are you talking about?"

But Shinichi just shrugged off her question and slipped into his blankets. He looked back seeing that the two are not leaving his room yet. "Okay, you two just leave now. I need to sleep. I have school tomorrow. Same with you, Kid. Good Night."

And with that, Shinichi fell into a deep sleep in just three seconds.

"He sure does sleep fast." Haibara made a small sigh as she headed towards the door. "I'm guessing the reason is because that even if his mind is fully awake, the body needs more rest. Oh, Kudo-kun… When will you _ever_ take a break from all these cases?" She looked back to see Kid placing his foot on the window still.

"You're going?"

"…Yes" The thief answered after a second of silence. "I must find out more about this 'Celestial Blue' …and if possible, find a way to help detective."

"…I guess I should do my own research, too. I'm pretty sure Kudo-kun is not telling everything. I think he's hiding the most important information."

"…Which is why I should leave now and start working on looking for that '_hidden'_ information." Kid said with a smile and jumped off the window. Haibara rushed to the window just in time to see the familiar, white kite flying away into the dark sky. She looked back at Shinichi as she slowly closed the window.

"Kudo-kun…" She stood beside the bed and carefully stared at his beautiful face for a while. "…Do you remember that promise you made to me the night before the final battle against the organization?"

*** ***

" Kudo-kun…"

Edogawa Conan turned his head back to see Haibara Ai standing behind him. He was just going through the vast amount of information since tomorrow will be the day they sneak into and exterminate the organization. It took almost a full year but he has been waiting for this day to finally bring out this dark organization into the light of justice.

"Haibara? You're still awake?"

"Kudo-kun…take me with you."

Conan (Shinichi) sighed. "Haibara….we've talked about this already…"

"No, Kudo-kun." Haibara rushed to his side. "You don't understand, Kudo-kun. Normally…you shouldn't be doing this! I've told you this before but you are merely a victim! I, who was actually working for that organization, should be the one doing this!"

"It doesn't matter to you anymore, Haiba— "

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? _**I**_ am the one who made that drug…that almost killed you!!!"

A moment of silence went by as Haibara stared fiercely into his blazing, blue eyes.

"…Haibara."

"Why?" She cut him off before he can say anything. "Why you? Why are you the one doing this? Why do you _always_ have to put your head in such dangerous things!?"

"That's because I am a _**detective**_." He said firmly with his striking blue eyes emitting a small glow. Haibara just held her breath and stared at the mysterious pair of sapphires in awe. "And as a detective…I can't just turn my back away from a case. Especially something as big and important as this one."

"Kudo-kun…"

"…Haibara" Conan spoke softly. He had a very soft and gentle expression. "Isn't it enough? You've suffered long enough. Aren't you satisfied? The life…the normal but peaceful life you've longed for is right here. In your hands. In reaching distance. Why are you trying to throw it away? It's okay, Haibara. Nobody is here to blame you. Nobody is here to condemn you. You are free now, Haibara. You don't have to hide in the darkness anymore. You don't have to shiver in fear anymore." He laid his small but strong hands on her shoulder. "I will set you free, Haibara."

"But still…" Haibara insisted. She held back the tears that were about to flow with all of her might. Why do his words always touch her? Why must he bear the sins for her? Why is he so…

"Why you? Why do you always stick your head into reckless, dangerous actions? Aren't you scared of dying?"

"Of course, I am."

"Then why!!?" She nearly screamed. An image of her sister, Miyano Akemi, flashed through her mind.

"…Because I want to live, Haibara." Conan said with an unusual soft tone.

"…Eh?"

"Haha, you see…like I said, I am a detective after all. And for me, chasing after cases and mysteries is some kind of a proof of living. Surviving. Without it, I will just wither away and die. If I were to die through the course of solving the mysteries, then I'd be damn happy to do it. Plus, I hate losing. So, I'm not going to die easily without letting those organization bastards know who they're putting up a fight with." Conan smirked. One of those bold and daring smirks. Almost like one of those smiles he'd make when he finds a solution to his favorite mysteries.

Haibara widens her eyes at his expression. She can see the fierce, glowing fire of determination flickering in those glass-like, sapphire eyes. She closed her eyes and silently cried in her heart. '_Ahh…Kudo-kun. Even though you try so hard to hide it…I can see it. The fear…you're really scared, aren't you? You want to cry, don't you? Because even if you managed to destroy the organization…you will never return to living a normal life. That…you will always be chasing after mysteries…leaving your family, your friends, and your regular life behind. You've realized it, haven't you? That no matter what you do, since you are a detective, you will always be at risk of endangering some others' lives. Isn't that why the first thing you did as soon as the news of sneaking into the organization got through, you've said your farewell to Ran-san? So…she won't have to cry waiting for you anymore?_'

She stared at the little detective's back as he went back into looking through the lists of data. '_You are really an awkward person, Kudo-kun. You care for others but don't care what happens to you. So for now…I will cry for you. Silently. In my heart. Since you are the type of person who cannot cry…I will cry for you, Kudo-kun_.'

"…Can you promise me one thing?" Haibara spoke.

"What is it?" He answered with his back still facing her.

"Please don't die."

"…"

"I will do my best in making the antidote. I will do anything and everything I can do help you. _Anything_. I will even offer you my life if you need it."

"Haibara…"

"In exchange for all those, I only ask you to promise one thing."

"…"

"Don't die. Don't ever die, Kudo-kun."

"…"

"Kudo-kun."

Conan slowly turned around. His eyes were swaying as though about to cry but Haibara wasn't sure. He slowly made a smile. At first, it was a kind of smile in embarrassment. But slowly turned into a smile Haibara have never seen. A beautiful smile. Like how a rose slowly blooms into its familiar, magnificent shape.

"Kudo-…"

"I promise, Haibara."

Haibara widens her eyes. She didn't really think he'd make it.

"Kudo-kun."

"I promise."

*** ***

Haibara stared down at the beautiful face. She noticed his body was slightly shivering so she pulled up the blankets and quietly closed the window.

"You remember the promise, right, Kudo-kun?" She whispered softly so she won't wake him up.

"I will never forgive you if you break it."

…to be continued.

**********

-Hikaru

I support Shiho x Shin, too. (Shin-chan is still uke. LOL)


	4. Chapter 4

At first, he thought he was just hearing things because as far as he knew, he was possibly the only living being in this complete darkness. But he found himself thinking twice as he noticed the sound becoming clearer.

The sound of…someone cryng?

(…Who could it be?)

_He_ stood up and wandered into the darkness in hopes of finding the source of this sound. As far and long as he remembers, he has been alone in this darkness for so long that he had already forgotten how he got here in the first place. When he realized it, he was already left stranded in this darkness. As he continued to walk, he noticed his pace was getting faster and faster. It was as though something was pushing him to reach the source as soon as possible.

(Who could it be?

Could it be another lost person like him?

How did he or she get here?)

_He_ soon stopped at the sight of something he hasn't seen for ages. It was _snow_. Small, white crystals were falling out of nowhere. He wondered how such a thing could happen in a place like this where it's only a complete darkness with no such temperature control. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the crying sound again.

(Where is it coming from?)

For a moment, _he_ just stood there straining his ears to locate the source. The sound seems to be coming from every direction. He then blinked his eyes when he saw a small, blue-ish light glowing a few feet away from him. He quickly ran to the light and kneeled down in front of it. There seems to be a small figure in the light but he couldn't make out the details. But as the light slowly faded, he slightly gasped at the sight in front of him.

_Skin soft and white as the pearl._

_Lips pale as the color of cherry blossoms._

_Hairs silky and dark as this darkness._

_He_ was especially shocked when the figure slowly fluttered its long, gorgeous eyelashes and opened its eyes.

_And…_

_He_ looked straight into the mysterious figure's eyes and that instant an overwhelming feeling went across his body. For some reason, tears started to form in his eyes.

_A pair of pure, beautifully glowing sapphire eyes._

_(Celestial…Blue…)_ _He_ softly whispered as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

The small, beautiful figure just tilted his head to the side at the sight of a stranger. As though not to scare the figure, _he_ wiped away the tear and made a soft smile. _He_ looked into those beautiful eyes again.

"Who…are you?" _He_ asked.

"…"

"What is…your name?"

"…"

"Do you understand what I am saying?"

"…"

"You need to say something or I cannot help you."

"…ichi…"

"Hm?"

"…Shin…ichi…"

"Shinichi?"

"…My name."

"Shinichi is your name?"

The figure slowly nodded his head. _He_ made a small smile and reached out his hand. "Shinichi. That is a very nice name. There's nothing here but darkness but I'm glad I met you. Why were you crying?"

"I'm…lost…"

"You're lost?"

"…I think."

"…Well, I'm not sure if I can be of any help…but do you want to come with me? It's better than being here covered in snow. Come to think of it, I wonder why and how it is snowing here. Something like this never happened before here."

The figure slowly took _his _hand. They both started walking into the darkness.

"What is…"

"Hm?"

"What is…your…name…?"

"Oh, haha, sorry." _He_ smiled. "My name is…"

**Chapter 4: Dream**

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes by the sound of his familiar alarm clock ringing endlessly through the quiet morning. He reached out his hand from the comfortable blankets, frantically searching for the alarm clock on the counter nearby. But when his hand reached nothing, he kicked the counter so hard that the alarm clock flew and crashed onto the wall. With the annoying sound gone, Shinichi snuggled back into his blankets and went back to sleep. He slowly opened his eyes again at the sound of the entrance door at the first floor opening. But it didn't bother him and he ignored it since the only people who are allowed to enter the household without his permission were his parents, his childhood friend, Ran, Professor Agasa, and Haibara, the mad scientist (although he wouldn't dare call her by that nickname in front of her). He deduced easily that the person who entered the household could be Haibara since she is usually the only one who would visit at this early time in the morning. For a moment, he stayed still in bed fluttering his eyelashes repeatedly as he waited his brain to slowly start functioning.

"Haibara?" He called while yawning and lifting his head.

"I'm here, Kudo-kun…"

The small scientist walked into the room with a tray in her hand and sighed at what's left of his alarm clock at the end of the room. This is probably the fifth time he had broken his alarm clock. She started to think whether she should tie this detective onto the bed the next time.

She approached his bed with the tray as she knew that the detective's head should be fully functioning and awake by now. On the tray were two slices of toasted bread, a small bowl of salad, a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs, and a cup of orange juice. Something simple that Haibara made for the detective because she knew one of his usual routine was skipping breakfast. Well, if that is the case, while her eyes are shining, she wouldn't let such a thing happen. No matter how troublesome it may seem for her to wake up early morning just to fix a breakfast for this dorky detective (although she, herself, may not think of it as much of a burden as others think), she would deliver breakfast to the detective's room _every _morning. Whether he likes it or not… The beautiful detective may frown at the orange juice (because he would rather have a cup of coffee (straight as he likes it without any sugar and milk)) and the amount of food he has to eat in the morning (since he doesn't really have much of an appetite and was always a light eater), but the mad scientist did not care. She would shove the whole thing down his throat if she had to.

And just to prove Haibara's theory was correct, she saw the detective frowning at the contents of the tray as she set it in front of him.

"…Cof" "**No.**"

She firmly stated before the detective could even finish. "I told you, Kudo-kun. No coffee for two weeks."

"But…" Shinichi pouted as he poked at the eggs with the fork. Haibara wonders if he does these cute gestures on purpose or unconsciously because if it was any other guy doing it, she would inject a deadly poison to him without moving an eyebrow and without any hesitation. Her cold heart almost melted at the sight of the detective's scowling but still cute face, but she managed to hold her poker face. She made her firm decision not to give him any chances after she (and KID) found out this beautiful but dorky (when it comes to everyday life) detective had only been drinking coffee (and straight, black coffee that is) for breakfast the past few months (with no lunch or dinner at all on some days). The look on the detective's face when she threatened to inject him with a few (dangerous) drugs if he does not change his lifestyle was priceless.

She started to brush and fix his wavering hair as the detective reluctantly started on his breakfast. Haibara smiled and watched as his unsteady hair slowly turned into those beautiful soft and silky ones in her hand.

"You know, Kudo-kun…I bet there are a lot of girls out there who are jealous of you because you have everything what they've always wanted but can't."

"Hm? Why's that?" He asked as he popped a strip of bacon into his small mouth.

"Of course. You have this silky, black hair…smooth skin…a perfect body style…it's a wonder for me how you got this perfectly beautiful traits when you obviously live an unhealthy lifestyle."

Shinichi pouted again, "It's my life."

"Yes, it is your life. That's why I think of it as one of the seven mysteries of Kudo Shinichi."

"What are the other six?"

"You wouldn't want to know…" She chuckled softly as she continued to groom him. But she soon stopped her hand when she noticed the unusual silence from the detective. "Kudo-kun?"

The detective had his right hand over his right eye and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Kudo-kun?" A sliver of fear went through Haibara's mind. "Are you okay? Are you getting another attack?"

"No…"

"Then…"

"I just…had a dream."

"A dream? What kind of dream?"

"That's the thing. I can't seem to remember clearly…" He lowered his hand and stared at it for a while. "It's weird. I only remember a few details. For instance…_RED_."

"Red?"

"Yes, red. The color red. No, maybe a bit darker. Almost like the color of blood. I was in the sea of this red color. And for some reason, while I was drifting in it, I got this sudden urge to cry. It's like this swift wave of sadness and sorrow swept by me and I couldn't stop the tears flowing from my eyes. "

(Tears? From this detective?)

Haibara wondered if he was just playing tricks with her because as far as she knew, this beautiful but almost dumb (?) detective never cried for anything. Not even for his childhood friend. Maybe that is why some people view him as "heartless", "cold-blooded", and perhaps like a "lifeless doll". But she knew that those were all false. This detective may not shed a tear but that itself does not mean he does not feel anything. After many observations, Haibara deduced that perhaps the detective does not cry because he does not know how. Or he feels that there is no need to cry. She has heard stories from Professor Agasa that even as a child, Shinichi was never the type to cry. Even when he was bullied at school and came back home with cuts and bruises, he never cried or whined. In fact, the very next day, the bully's mother visited Shinichi's parents to apologize for what her son had done.

(It must be some dream for him to cry…) She thought as she stared into his beautiful face. Shinichi seemed to be in deep thoughts again so he did not notice her stares.

(Wait a minute…) She placed a finger under her chin. (Red…red. Could it be…? No, it can't be…)

"Kudo-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Just one question: Was there a full moon in your dream?"

"A what? Hmmm…come to think of it…I think there was. I remember seeing a bright, silver moon while I was drifting in that red sea. But I can't really remember if it was full or no-Hm? What's wrong, Haibara?" He looked back in confused when he saw her face slowly turning pale and her eyes widening in surprise.

"K…Kudo-kun…" She managed to whisper between trembling lips.

* * *

--Hikaru

No Kaito for this chapter. Heh…I know it's short and…what a cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Normal Day**

At morning on weekdays, the streets of Beika city would normally be filled with various people rushing through the crowded, messy streets. Students from various elementary, middle, and high schools would be walking along the sidewalk on their own pace, gossiping about their upcoming exams, their boyfriends or girlfriends, or the newest fad. There would also be students busy playing around with their phones, texting messages to either their friends or their lover. Business men and office ladies would be hurrying and scuffling to the nearest train station trying to catch the earliest train so they won't be late for work and yelled at by their short-tempered boss. Then there would be some who seem to live life as slow and as their own pace as they want sitting on one of the benches at the Beika Park and perhaps pondering about the meaning of life. That is the usual scenery on weekdays.

But on weekends, the streets are dead and quiet as a ghost town. Schools are normally out on weekends, most businesses and stores are closed (especially on Sundays), and those trains would still be running but with less people than usual. The only people walking on the streets are unfortunate people having to work their butts off even on the weekends while the rest sleep and relax at their comfortable homes.

Kudo Shinichi was one of those unfortunate people walking along the streets as he yawns. Mouri Ran, his childhood friend, was walking beside him. Compared to Shinichi wearing his Teitan High uniforms, Ran was in her casual, out-going clothes. She had met Shinichi on the way to her the nearest train station.

"So, where did you say you were going?" Shinichi asked as he yawned again.

"Mystical Tropical Park." Ran said. "They're having a special parade there at night for something like the 60th anniversary or something. Sonoko was invited to that celebration party but since she didn't want to go by herself, she asked me if I can accompany her. I'm supposed to meet her at the Beika Train Station at 9:00am."

Suzuki Sonoko is Shinichi (although he denies it) and Ran's close friend. She is the wealthy daughter of Suzuki Shirou, the founder of the great Suzuki Zaibatsu. She comes as a typical pampered girl, but she does not act like one. Although she attends a private school just like Ran and Shinichi, she does not brag nor suck up to any of the teachers or students (although that could be also said to Shinichi). She shops, eats, watch movies, and do other leisure things like any ordinary person. There were even times where Shinichi had to be reminded that she is –actually– a daughter of a wealthy family.

"I see. Well, have fun. Just make sure you return home safely or your dad is going to come right after me." Shinichi visions Mouri Kogoro, Ran's former-police-officer-but-now-a-detective father, strangling his neck and asking Ran's whereabouts. He quickly shook his head as though to erase the image.

"Thanks." Ran smiled. "But it must really suck to go to school on the weekends also."

"I've gotten used to it." He once again yawned. Boy, he must be really sleepy.

Because of his long absence from school while he was Conan (although officially it's been followed up as him being involved in a very big and serious case), Shinichi was forced to attend classes _every single day_, even during the weekends and holidays, and given piles and _piles_ of school work. This was a contract between him and the Teitan High School administration ever since he returned as Shinichi. Normally, if one were to be absent from school for so long, the school would simply expel said student with or without valid reason and since Shinichi was absent for almost most of his high school second year, everyone else thought that the school would give some kind of punishment. But because of his fame (perhaps the school administrators thought it would be such a waste to expel a famous person such as him) and Shinichi's _sincere_ wish of finishing high school with his childhood friend and classmates, the school decided to bend some of their rules on one condition. As long as Shinichi attends _all_ of his classes every day for the rest of his high school year no matter what (in cases where he is called upon by the police to assist on cases, he is to call the school as soon as he gets word and inform them that he will be late (although the police have also promised that they won't call him that often unless it is a serious one)) and finishes the loads of school work given to him by all of his teachers, then the school administrators will accept his desire of graduating safely with the rest of his classmates.

At first, many of the teachers thought there will be some opposition from some students or even parents for this special treatment for Shinichi (since detective or not, he is still an ordinary _civilian_). But surprisingly, no one did. There were even several parents calling the school to thank the teachers and the administrators for _not_ expelling the famous detective.

From this small incident, aside from being already a full fledge detective, soon Shinichi became very popular among Teitan High. Students would visit his classroom during lunch breaks to either ask for a handshake or a signature. A few would ask what kind of cases he had been through while he was away. Although the teachers did not make it easy for giving Shinichi piles of work, they tend to be _pretty_ lenient with the due dates in exchange. One teacher had even gone as far as telling Shinichi that he was allowed to turn in his work _after_ graduation. Of course this was a bit too much and some students have accused said teacher of extreme favoritism so the teacher was forced to take back his words.

There was also an incident that happened that gave Ran and Sonoko rather tiresome headaches.

Ran noticed when Shinichi came back, he seemed…somewhat different. Of course, Shinichi was still Shinichi. There was no doubt about that. But something felt different and Ran did not have any idea what it was that bothered her until that one fateful day.

*****

It was when the last bell had just rung on a pretty normal day and everyone was getting ready to leave. Ran and Sonoko followed Shinichi to the shoebox and even as they walked down the hallway, several students would stop them (actually Shinichi), talk a few words, and ask for a handshake. This was something Ran and Sonoko had gotten used to after the first few days so it was nothing new to them. As they approached the shoebox, they also witnessed something that they have gotten used to now. A pile of letters, most are love letters, some are letters of friendship, and a few letters with a hint of hostility in it, were stuffed in Shinichi's shoebox. The amount of letters was so much that some fell to the floor and even then, it created a small mountain of envelopes. Ran and Sonoko sighed at the sight but Shinichi, who seemed to have gotten used it to than the first time he'd seen it, casually opened his shoebox and swiftly and skillfully pulled out his shoes. But even as careful as he was, some of the letters overflowed from the box and fell on the floor. Then he noticed something that was unusual than before. A pink envelope fell from the box and landed on his feet. Shinichi bent down and picked up the envelope. It was unusual because it was the- only- color among the mountain of white envelopes. Sonoko who saw what was in Shinichi's hand became curious and snatched the envelope from him.

"Hey!" yelled Shinichi.

"_Who_ in the world would give _you_ a pink envelope?" She eyed him curiously as she slowly opened the letter. Ran, who was as curious as her, peeked from Sonoko's shoulder. Shinichi just shrugged and went ahead to put his shoes on, although he was starting to have a bad feeling about it.

"OH!" He heard Sonoko gasped and he turned around.

"What?"

Sonoko and Ran were staring awkwardly at the letter and then to each other. She slowly handed the letter to Shinichi who was looking at them suspiciously. Shinichi snatched the letter from her hands and shifted his eyes to it.

_Dear Mr. Kudo Shinichi,_

_I've always looked at you from afar and although I try to suppress it, my feelings for you grow stronger and stronger each day. You are beautiful. You are mysterious. You are my angel. I believe that we are destined to be together. I had a feeling that in the past, we were lovers although it was probably a forbidden love. But now that we are reincarnated, this is probably our only chance of being together. I cannot stand the fact that there are other guys after you. _

_If you feel the same way as me, please do meet me at XXXX on April XX at 7:00pm. On that day, we will be as one. _

_I will be waiting for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Shinya_

A cold chill went through Shinichi's spine as he slowly crushed the paper in his hands. He was moving is mouth like a fish waiting to be fed in the pond trying to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. He was so speechless and his mind was white and blank for the first time in his life.

"Wha…wha…" He managed to breathe.

"Shinya…" Sonoko muttered with a forefinger to her chin. "That's a guy's name…if I'm not mistaken, right?"

"I'd kind of freak out if it's really a girl with that name." Ran muttered also. She glanced at Shinichi who was still in shock. Then out of curiosity, she pulled out one of the white envelopes from the mountain of envelopes beneath her and opened it. Then she quickly closed it as though to forget she'd seen anything. She started to quickly open one by one the pile of envelopes and stopped halfway, her face pale as a sick person. Actually, she was really starting to feel dizzy and sick. Sonoko, who was pretty sensitive of her friend's emotional condition, turned to her.

"What's wrong, Ran?"

"…"Ran's lips trembled as she spoke. "Shi…Shinichi…"

Shinichi slowly looked at her, obvious that he has not recovered from his shocked state yet.

"Th-these letters." Ran spread out some of them on her hands to show him. "They're mostly from guys."

"WHAT!?" Sonoko was the one who responded and yelled before Shinichi. "Let me see those!"

Shinichi was too scared to take a peek as he glanced at Sonoko looking through the letters from the corner of his eyes. She, too, started to turn pale and sometimes red as she read through some of the letters. At this time, Shinichi started to regret opening that pink letter that started all of this.

"This…" Sonoko mumbled softly as she finished reading most of them. "THIS IS NOT FAIR!!"

"Ha!!?" Ran and Shinichi both looked at her confusingly.

"How come Shinichi-kun get all the good guys!? I mean…look at these names! Ichinose-senpai, Yabuki-senpai, and even Kotobuki-kun from Class 3-C!! I cannot believe they're all after Shinichi-kun and not ME! How could some person even like a mystery-otaku such as Shinichi-kun!?" Sonoko raged.

"Wait…" Ran looked at her friend in pure astonishment. "You're complaining about THAT? Why don't you start complaining about the fact that the guys you were after were…well…_may_ be gay?"

"Oh, don't you know, Ran? BL is starting to become a common thing nowadays."

"I know but…"

"That doesn't mean _I'M_ gay! What the hell is BL anyway!?" Shinichi yelled, crushing the mass of letters in his hands as much as he could. "And what the hell is it with all these letters? Angel? Goddess? Cute? Beautiful? What kind of hell of a compliment are those!? Are these people nuts or something? Ran, do I look like some goddess or angel to you? "

"Er…ummm…" Ran stuttered.

"Of course not!" He continued without waiting for Ran to finish. "I'm a GUY for god's sake! No guy is going to like being called '_beautiful_'!!"

It suddenly hit Ran. She finally understood what was bothering her about Shinichi for the longest time ever since he came back. But could it really be? Or is it just her imagination? Could she just be overreacting?

"Actually…Shinichi…" said Ran slowly.

"What?" He looked up and Ran stared at those beautiful blue eyes for a moment. It was slightly glowing (or looked like it was) being stimulated by his anger. She had seen these eyes for almost all her life and she never doubt that it will ever get clouded from all the negative experiences this stupid "detective otaku "'s been through. It was as pure as she saw the first time when they first met.

"I think I now know what's different about you."

"What? I'm different _how_?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…" She hesitated for a moment then sighed as though to accept the truth, thinking at the same time that this detective won't like what will be coming out of her mouth. "I think you've gone…well…quite _prettier _than before."

"…Ha?"

As expected, Shinichi looked dumbstruck. But fortunate or not, even with a stupid expression like that, he looked beautiful.

Ran sighed once again, "I'm telling you. I mean, from a girl's point of view, you've become…g-_gorgeous_."

She saw Shinichi's jaw drop and almost regret telling him that. She knows fully well how high Shinichi's pride is (possibly higher than the Eiffel Tower) and that this detective would rather die than throwing it away. But she had to tell him even though it might crush his rather confident pride because she knows that he will thank her eventually (or so she hopes).

"Well…" Sonoko slowly walked around Shinichi, examining him carefully. "For a guy, you have rather narrow shoulders like a girl. Your arms and legs seem to be just the right length. Not too dangly or short. And what is this? What. Is. This!? You're –so– slender! I think you have better proportions than me! I mean…not saying that you were fat or anything but… Did you go on a diet or something? Your skin is…well, darn it! You have better skin than me! You seem whiter and paler though. Are you sick? And what kind of treatment do you use for your hair!? So soft and…_silky_. _Aargh!_ Now, the more I look at you, the prettier you seem to become! I swear I can dress you up as a woman right now and no one would notice it's you!"

"Hey! I ain't cross-dressing!" Shinichi yelled, face red in embarrassment.

"I'm not saying you are. Just you know…"Sonoko's eyes swam in hesitation. "That you've become quite a target for _some_ people. Actually, even people who don't go _that_ way might well…fall for you. You're that…_dangerous_ in a different meaning."

"…I have NO idea what the hell you're blabbering about."

"You serious? Ran! Your husband-to-be is thick as a brick! Help, please! "

"I'm telling you! He's not my husband!" This time it was Ran's face to turn red. "Look, Shinichi. We're not telling you to dress up as a girl nor saying that you've become a girl. We're just saying that you've become…more _attractive_ than you were before. And don't look at me like that! Now, I don't know what you were going through while you were gone, and maybe _something_ might have happened to change you drastically. I just want to warn you as a childhood friend that you will need to start being more _cautious_ with what you do. You just might uh…_provoke_ some people."

"I don't get what you're trying to say here."

"She's saying that _you_ need to be more careful because not only girls but _guys_ also will be after you."

Shinichi looked at both of them with one of his eyebrows raised as though to question them. "You're both nuts. Why would any GUY want to hit on other guys?"

"Ugh!" Sonoko sighed in exasperation. "I swear you may have changed a bit but there's one thing that never changes: your thick head! How could you be so dense!? You're so sensitive and sharp when it comes to mysteries and other people's feelings, but when it comes to _positive_ feelings towards you, you're as slow as a sloth!"

"What'd you say!?"

"Yes, I said it you stupid detective otaku! You. Are. Dense!"

"Stop it! Both of you! Honestly, you're fighting like elementary students! Anyway, Shinichi. I think it'll be best if either Sonoko or I always be at your side from now on than leaving you by yourself. I think it will be…yes, it should be '_safer_' that way."

"Safe from what? It's not like I'm going to be surrounded by a pack of wolves or hyenas."

"Shinichi…"Ran sighed, placing a hand on his right shoulder. " From now on… you should learn that guys _CAN_ be wolves or hyenas."

"???"

*****

Ran unconsciously chuckled as she remembered Shinichi's confused face when she told him that. She looked to her side and stared at his face. Perhaps from reading a mystery novel until late night, his face seemed a bit tired and paler than usual. But she had always admired those pretty eyelashes, which seemed a bit long for a guy, those pursed, pinkish white lips, and smooth skin. And of course, Ran's favorite, those sparkling blue eyes. She always remembers how the girls in their class would talk about Shinichi's "mysterious" beauty during lunch break while Shinichi was either gone or sleeping peacefully at his desk. Surprisingly, no one seemed to be envious or jealous of his "beauty" (but Ran knows that if it were another girl then it would be a totally different story). In fact, every time another male student approaches him the girls would squeal in joy. Something Ran never understood until Sonoko introduced her to the world of "BL".

After having a crush on him for almost most of her life, she never thought that she would see Shinichi as "that" type. Although Shinichi declared a farewell to her quite a while back to her shock, Ran insisted that they still meet each other. Of course, she still loves him but the feeling was more like something towards a family member now. By the time she realized that she was seeing Shinichi more as a brother and a close friend than a lover, she knew that they could not return to what they once were anymore. She was shocked at first but after calming down, she decided it was best for him and her. Besides, who would want a boyfriend who has a habit of running into different cases while on a date? Especially if that said boyfriend would be too distracted about the case than worrying about where to go, what to do with his girlfriend. Luckily, Ran was used to it but if this were any other girl, that boyfriend would sure be dumped on the first day.

Maybe this was why Shinichi never really went out on a date? Ran thought to herself. Maybe Shinichi knew the dangers and risks of having a girlfriend while he seems to attract mysteries like a vacuum cleaner and perhaps he wouldn't want her to be in trouble? Or maybe she could just be thinking way too much after knowing that this detective is too dense when it comes to love relationships.

"What?" Shinichi said after becoming awkward with her stares.

Ran smiled. A warm smile like a mother would give to her son. "Nothing. Just thought you're cute."

"Say what?"

"Nothing!"

"Besides, why are you following me anyway?"

"I've told you. Either Sonoko or I have to stay beside you if you were to be out alone. And it's not that I'm following you. The Beika Train Station just happens to be on the same route towards Teitan High."

"What am I? A five year old?"

"Well, sometimes, you _do_ act like one."

Shinichi pouted. "I don't."

"See? That face. You shouldn't make those faces around other people that much."

"What face?"

Ran sighed in defeat. "Nothing…just be careful."

"I can handle things on my own." Shinichi said as he tried flexing his rather lacking muscles. He soon stopped after realizing it wasn't working and simply just making a fool of himself. "Besides, shouldn't it be the opposite? Shouldn't –I– be the one to look after you?"

"You may be slender than me but you should know very well that _I'm_ stronger than you." Ran responded back, which resulted in Shinichi pouting again, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, Shinichi." She was in such a good mood that she could almost skip. "I do sincerely hope that someone who could be as equal as you and can envelope all of your feelings, whether it be sadness, happiness, or anger, with her strong arms would someday come up as your life partner. It's sad that that person was not me but…"

"Ran…"

"Now don't give me that puppy look. Didn't we decide that it's best for us? I don't want to chain you away from your detective work…I think I now believe that you were destined to be a detective, Shinichi. Besides…" Her face slightly turned pink. "I've already found someone else. He seems to be a nice guy. He gets along with my dad and mom, too."

Shinichi smiled, which made Ran's face flush even darker. "I wish for your happiness, Ran."

"I wish for yours, too."

She would never forget the look on Shinichi's face the instant she said that. He was smiling. Of course, Shinichi didn't look any different. The smile looked really ordinary yet at the same time slightly different than usual. For some odd reason, Ran had to hold back tears as she stared at him in surprise.

"Shin…ichi…?" She managed to whisper as the wind blew rather unexpectedly.

Shinichi still had his smile on but Ran felt like someone was squeezing her heart so much that she could almost die from it. Now, he felt like someone from far away and no matter how much Ran struggled and stretched out her hands, she would never reach him. The fear of losing Shinichi suddenly spread throughout her body. She had to hold her arms in order to stay on her feet and so that she won't collapse. The temperature around them seemed to decrease also. Ran stared at Shinichi almost in horror as a cold sweat trickled down her neck.

Shinichi…

You're not going to disappear…

…Are you?

**

At night, the city of Beika turns its mask over and reveals its dark, malevolent side. People who wouldn't dare to know neither the warmth nor the bright light of the sun will come out of their comfortable dark dwellings and start to wander the dark streets, hoping to catch a few profitable preys. In most night clubs, hosts (and hostesses/mistresses) would be entertaining their dear customers while competing with their rivals on the designation rates. Men who had just got off from their long, stressful day of work might be heading to the red-light districts or several clubs in hopes of getting some "warmth" and perhaps "entertainment". Women would be out in the streets in revealing, erotic clothing, hoping to seducing those men into their shop and giving them one night of unforgettable pleasure in exchange for money. There would be some people scouting and persuading the innocent young girls and boys with tasty stories of money and greed by their skillful use of words. Some will be hunting the grounds, looking for a good buyer of their drugs while at the same time on the lookout for the cops.

In most bars, both men and women will be drinking their night out. Often a fight will break out under the influences of the alcohol, resulting in either one of them breaking their nose or both of them ending up in the hospital. The bartenders and bar owners hardly react to these fights anymore because they happen so often that they know it's rather useless to try stopping it. Who would risk their lives trying to stop a fight between the drunken lunatics anyway? They can just bill the charges for the drinks (and damages to the store if there are any) to that person later while they are writhing in pain at the hospital.

"What do you mean by '_you lost sight of him'_!?"

An old man stood up slammed his fist on the wooden table so hard that his cup of martini shook inside the glass from the impact. He was inside one of the many small bars located deep into the dark alleyway of the city with a look of pure anger on his face. The second man sitting across him on the other hand acted cool and calm even between the sudden outbursts. Most of the customers in the bar turned their heads at the loud sound but soon went back into their conversation as though they have lost interest. Embarrassed by what he had done, the man who caused the small commotion slowly sat back on his seat and glared at the other man.

"Just like what I just told you. _'I lost sight of him'_. It's as simple as that." The second man repeated coolly.

He had long, midnight black hair tied at the back of his head and looked much younger than the older man sitting beside him. His sharp, hazel eyes felt like it can pierce through almost anything, the old man thought. One unique thing on the younger man's face was a long, deep scar across his left eye. The old man had asked this man once where he'd gotten it but the younger man just laughed it off and changed the subject thus remaining the question unanswered.

"I…It is not simple as that!" The older man managed to spoke through his trembling mouth. "We are paying you thousands of dollars and you can't even do one lousy mission!"

That quick instant, the younger man narrowed his eyes and the old man felt as though someone poured a bucket of ice onto his back and realized what he had just said. The other people around him didn't seem to recognize the rather lower temperature around them, making the old man think that maybe he was the only one who felt like he was at the North Pole. It felt like cold, sharp icicles were stabbing through his body as he stared into those glass-like hazel eyes.

"You should watch your mouth if I were you." The younger man smiled rather mockingly but nevertheless the temperature slightly became warmer. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

" I…I apologize." The old man let out a short breath as though he'd been holding his breath for the longest time. In fact, he might have been actually holding his breath after experiencing so much pressure pressed onto his body. "It…It's just that…the fact that _you_, who's known as one of the top three _assassins_ of the world, screwing up on a mission greatly shocked me and our _Lord_. Especially after hearing rumors that you have never failed any missions assigned to you."

"Hmm…" The younger man smiled coolly as he took another drink from his cup.

"A-anyway!" The older man continued, sensing the temperature going lower again. "You did manage to _see_ him, did you?"

"I guess."

"_Well_? Was he…?"

"How would I know?"

"His _eyes_! Did you see his eyes!?"

"_Strautford_," The young man chuckled, "Even I, who has an eye of a hawk would not be able to see his eyes if his back were facing at me."

The old man, Strautford J. Williams, pursed his lips at the young man's words. "You definitely have failed this mission then! If our _Lord_ hears of this…"

"And? What would your _Lord_ do?" The younger man challenged. "Even if he hears of this, what the hell can that old, good-for-nothing geezer do? The best he can do is snapping his rusty, old fingers and let some gullible fool like you do all the lousy, painful jobs."

"D…do not insult our _Lord_!" Strautford managed to speak through his red face. He was shaking so hard in anger but could not burst it out in fear that this assassin in front of him might do something. Even now, the young assassin could easily kill him with a flick of his fingers if he were to even make a small movement. "Our _Lord_ has high expectations on you. I-if you want your full money then you should start taking this mission more seriously. You do remember that you have a deadline, do you?"

"Until the next full moon, right?" The younger man chuckled. "I fully understand, Strautford. I just like to work things on my own pace. "

"W-well…if that is the case…as long as you do the job…then I-I won't complain…" Strautford mumbled. "What do you think though? C-could he really be the…"

"Hmm…" The younger assassin flipped out a picture from his hand and placed it on the table. "I have yet to meet him personally…but it looks like you may have the right one. Congratulations! After searching through the whole world, your organization and your boss may have finally found your goal!"

"D-do not mock me! I just want to know if he really is…" The old man looked around and lowered his voice. "…the _Celestial Blue_."

"Well like I said, I wouldn't know until I meet him personally. Who would've thought the Detective of the East could be _Celestial Blue_. I'm quite surprised myself."

"If it weren't for him being the _Celestial Blue_, no one would even dare approach him. I've been living and dwelling in this world for more than thirty years but I have never heard anyone as cunning and as horrifyingly sharp as him. He may be only a kid but I heard he will do anything to get his own way. Many of our comrades have challenged him but failed miserably. I've even heard that he was the one who led Gin to his downfall."

"_Gin_?" The assassin reacted for the first time. "From that foolish organization where the members use alcoholic drinks as their codename?

"Yes. They too were searching for _Pandora_ but perished from this world after Kudo Shinichi have revealed all their crimes and most of the top members being captured and arrested. They say that Gin was killed between the struggles against the FBI. I've heard only a few managed to survive or get away from the police and are finding the chance to reconstruct the organization. But I doubt it will work as long as that detective's eyes are on the lookout. I've met Vermouth, she was also one of the top members, a week before the collapse of the organization. I remember her addressing the detective as '_Silver Bullet'_. I didn't understand what she meant at first. But after hearing news of the collapse, that is when I understood and started to become afraid of his existence. The '_Silver Bullet'_…Y-yes, the only weapon that is supposedly said to withstand against the evils of the world. See? Another thing that scares me about this kid is his charismatic existence. According to the information I've gathered, the FBI, M16, and even the ICPO are trying to recruit this kid into their hands. The whole world's attention, whether it be from the light side or the dark side, are onto him. And he's not even half of my age! He is _THAT_ d-_dangerous_ for people like us wh-who live in the dark side of this world."

"Really, now?" The young man made a sly smile. "_Now_ I'm interested. As the saying _even the most beautiful flower has a thorn_; this kid is sure…_something_. I've gone through a couple of missions and targets but this kid has something that the others never had. He sure is _attractive_...if you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid you're not the only one who thinks that. Almost everyone I've shown this picture to either blew a whistle or raised their eyebrows in amazement. Even our _Lord_ finds interest in him. Add that beauty with _Celestial Blue_…then he is really a _rare_ kind." Picking up the playful expression on the young man's face, Strautford warned him even though he knew it was going to be useless at the back of his head. "I-I do hope you're not thinking of anything that will jeopardize the mission or our _Lord_. R-remember that your mission is to _only_ capture _Celestial Blue_. N-n-nothing else!"

"But that doesn't mean I can't do anything _after_ the mission?"

"I…if the _Lord_ allows it…"

"It's alright…" The young man chuckled at the older man's obvious fear, "I'll probably just kill my boredom doing some _bird hunting_."

"Bir…what?"

"Oh nothing. Just some '_bird_' that happens to like flying around the blue jewel foolishly thinking that it can protect it from anything else."

"???"

"Say, Strautford. Do you know _who killed Cock Robin_?"

"K-killed a what?" The old man knew that this young assassin seem to like bringing up random subjects unexpectedly and even now after knowing him for a year, he can never get used to it. He was about to call the assassin's name but stopped midway when he saw those hazel eyes. It felt like a knife was being thrust up to his throat almost at the point of piecing his skin.

"Mother Goose." The assassin stood up and picked up the bill. He shifted his eyes casually to the side and then shifted back to looking back at the older man as though nothing happened. He waved the bill in his hand, curling his lips. "I promise to deliver the _Celestial Blue_ by your place until the next full moon. Until then…. _Adios_, my dear friend."

Strautford waited until the assassin's back disappear behind the bar doors and sighed a breath of relief. He nervously wiped the sweat of his hands on his rather cheap pants and took another drink of his now warm martini to refresh his dry throat. '_M-maybe it is time for a retirement…_' He thought. He looked down at the picture on the table and slid his fingers over those beautiful, blue eyes. '_I cannot imagine the struggle that is going to happen if he truly is the Celestial Blue…_'

"_Celestial Blue is the key to '_unlocking_' Pandora_…" He recited in a soft voice what the _Lord_ has been telling him for that past few years.

Unknown to him, a young man sitting on the counter behind him smirked at his words. He pulled down the edge of his cap as though to cover his face.

**

"Haibara, I'm home…"

Shinichi entered the living room of Professor Agasa's household while untying his necktie and throwing his uniform jacket on the sofa.

"I'd appreciate if you don't make a mess." Haibara appeared behind from the stairs leading to the basement where most of her research are conducted. "How was school today, Kudo-kun?"

"As usual."

"I see. Would you like some coffee?"

Shinichi looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"You, offering me coffee? Now _that's _unusual."

"I see that you would like to volunteer for my new experiment."

"S-sorry…"

Haibara chuckled at the detective's weak response. She won't deny the fact that she had feelings for him a while back but now…she sees him more as a cute, younger brother (because Haibara is older than him in fact).She poured the coffee (brewed perfectly to fit Shinichi's taste) in his special cup (a gift that her and Professor Agasa bought for the detective's birthday) and then also poured some on her own (a gift from the detective himself with identical designs as his). She placed them carefully on the tray so they won't spill and brought out some left over scones that she had baked earlier. Shinichi was waiting patiently on the sofa and smiled as Haibara placed the coffee cup on the table in front of him.

"Thanks."

"Normally I wouldn't offer you coffee…but since you've been good this past few days, one cup wouldn't hurt you. But _only_ one cup."

Shinichi frowned. "You and Ran act like I'm some five year old kid."

"You might be one if you keep making faces like that."

Shinichi remained silent by drinking the coffee and savoring the deep, strong taste. Haibara watched him and smiled again, she too savoring the delicious taste of the coffee.

"Haibara…"

"Yes, Kudo-kun?" She responded softly and then widens her eyes at the unusual gloomy expression from the detective.

"Am I…that weird?"

"Say what?"

"I don't know…but recently the guys at school seem to…avoid and acting weird around me." Shinichi scratched his slightly pink cheeks. "Every time I come up to join them talking in a group, they sort of just stare at me awkwardly and stop talking. Maybe they were all sick or something because their faces were red. Even the last time, we were talking about…well, _sex _and- Hey! I-I'm not the one who started it, okay? It was one of the guys! B-besides what's wrong with guys talking about sexuality!?"

"Nothing. Just thought it was unusual to hear the word '_sex_' from you." Haibara replied coolly, although she was trying to hold her laughter after seeing the detective's red face.

"W-well, anyway…we were talking about s-_sex_. I was drinking a small milk carton Ran offered and accidently spilled some on me. So, I sort of scooped up with my fingers and licked them with my tongue cause you know…it'd be a waste. Like this…" He said as he replayed the gesture.

As soon as she saw that, Haibara quickly understood the situation. "Let me guess. The guys started staring at you like a weird man?"

"How'd you know?"

"Were their faces red? Were they also slightly sweating?"

"Come to think of it, they're faces were slightly turning red. But I just thought the flu was going around. Sweating? Well, the classroom was kinda hot so they might've been. What does that have to do with what I'm talking about?"

Haibara sighed. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Kudo-kun. And no, you are not weird. Even though you may be some dumb and _dense_ detective who _always_ seems to attract cases and mysteries like a black hole and seem to _always_ be in various troubles, you are not weird."

"Why do I feel like you're making fun of me?" Shinichi pouted.

"It's nothing. Just make sure to be careful when you're with your guy friends. In fact, just stay beside Ran-san all the time. You'll be _much_ safer that way."

"What's with you and Ran talking about this '_safe_' thing?"

"Kudo-kun…" She sighed in defeat as Ran did. No matter how much the others would warn him, this amazingly slow detective will never get it. She was gradually having dangerous thoughts of opening that skull of his and perform brain tests so she can understand how is it that when it comes to mysteries, this detective can be sharp as a knife but slow as a snail when it comes to other normal things. "I give up."

"???"

"Putting that aside…" Haibara changed her expression to a serious one. "About the dream you had a few days ago…"

"That again? You're just overreacting, Haibara. It was just a dream."

"I doubt it."

"So, you seriously think that I was dreaming about _Pandora_?"

"How else would you explain it? Kudo-kun. You can't fool me. I _know_ you are trying to hide something. It has something to do with you being _Celestial Blue_, isn't it?"

"…"

"Kudo-kun!"

"Sorry, Haibara. You don't have to worry. It'll all be over by _the next full moon_."

"…? What do you mean?"

Shinichi just smiled. But Haibara couldn't help but shiver in fear when she saw that smile. Not because she was scared of him…but scared of something that might be happening soon.

Kudo-kun…

What are you…up to?

*** ***

-Hikaru

Another cliffhanger. OTL

Sorry, everyone! I'm trying my best to update as much as possible but lately I've been really busy. But I do appreciate all the reviews and comments I've received! Although I honestly don't have the time to respond to all of them, I just want to tell you all that I'm very grateful of them!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

What will happen to Shinichi? Who were that assassin and that old man? What is the secret of the _Celestial Blue_? What did that old man meant by _Celestial Blue being the key to unlocking Pandora_? Where is Kaito/KID? How will the story unfold? And will Shinichi ever be aware of Kaito's feelings or his rather attractive beauty? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

-Hikaru

Hello, everyone. First, I apologize for the sudden long hiatus. I was involved in a car accident and was hospitalized for about 5 months. After that, I was just really busy and being hectic with my full-time job and basically my life itself that I was literally tired everyday. It lead me to a semi-depression mode which took about three months to recover. Although I still consider myself not officially recovered and back to my old, energetic self, I think I can start updating this story again. To be honest though, I haven't really touched up on the story the entire time I was busy and whatnot so there _are_ some settings/plots that I may have forgotten. Hopefully, I will remember them now that I have continued with the story but I cannot promise anything.

I thank everyone who have read and still left a review or added to their favorites even though the last update was well...more over a year ago.

Once again, I apologize for taking too long to update. For those who were patient enough, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and the upcoming ones in the future.

Warning: Aoko fans should...take caution.

**Chapter 6: Encounter**

Kuroba Kaito is a guy most females would fall for.

He has good looks. Give him any sports name and he will perform it almost perfectly (except for ice skating for some reason). He is also multi-talented. From cooking to making small gadgets. Additionally, he is multilingual because of able to speak in at least 5 different languages. Based on purely by rumors, that is. Art and music are also fairly easy subjects for him. He hardly has any known weaknesses. Except for maybe fish (even the name of it). He is great in personality, too. Always with a friendly, outgoing smile. Generally social and has a good heart to care sincerely about others. He is rarely seen angry, thus, why some people view of him as a "clown". He may be somewhat perverted but most people (mainly females) ignore that fact because of his looks and personality. Moreover, his IQ is something what most people would find unbelievable at first. An IQ of 400. Something no one has –ever– come up within his generation.

In short, Kuroba Kaito is indeed an all-around good person.

Nakamori Aoko has been friends with this Kuroba Kaito since childhood.

They grew up together since they practically lived right next to each other. They played and hanged out all the time together when they were kids. They went to the same elementary, middle, and now high school. They've been together for so long that Aoko was very confident that there was nothing she did not know about her next door neighbor and childhood friend.

(Kaito has been acting a bit strange recently.)

She thought for the past few weeks, however. He seems constantly dazed out during class. Periodically, she finds him sleeping head down on his desk the entire day. Of course, the teachers do almost nothing to punish him, afraid what he would say back to them (A few, _unfortunate_ teachers were a victim of this and learned very quickly not to mess with him ever again). Some would beg Aoko for help since she seems to be the only one Kaito sincerely listens and obeys (though reluctantly) in the entire school. Although at times it can be tiresome, Aoko likes it when people ask for help from her. It felt good to know that others view her as someone dependable. Someone they can rely on. Additionally, because she has the reputation of being Kaito's childhood friend, the entire school came to view her as Kaito's "babysitter". Thus, because of that, she believes that she have the responsibility to watch over Kaito's actions.

Aoko also had pride and confidence that the bond between her and Kaito is never-ending. But at the same time, she hopes that eventually Kaito will propose to her, making one step above the current relationship. She thinks Kaito has not done so yet because they are young and still in school. Aoko even admits that she is still not ready yet. However, she has no doubt that Kaito is aware of her feelings and that he is simply waiting like a gentleman for the right time to come.

She blindly believes that some day Kaito will make his move and when he does, she will gladly accept it. They will get married with many children (although _too_ much would be rather troublesome). Her father will be beside her (hopefully by that time he will discontinue chasing after KID) and maybe watch the kids for them while they go out on an occasional date. She believed that they will live happily ever after like a fairy tail she once admired and that nothing will change or interrupt their destiny.

Not until...Kaito's recent behaviors.

At the end of a school day, since both of them were not active in any clubs, they usually walked home together. Kaito will first drop off Aoko to her house and then head to his. Aoko would watch his back as he heads home from the window of her house. There were times Kaito would leave with a couple of his friends (perhaps to stop by the game center or some other place) and Aoko too with her friend, Meguko. But Aoko knew that Kaito would come home before six even on those days, which was a sign for her to go to his house and invite him for dinner or a short walk around the neighborhood. If Aoko asked to go someplace with her, Kaito usually agreed (while teasing her at the same time). This was almost a routine and something the other students are used to seeing.

Many people of Ekota call them the "Ekota Couple" because they were almost always together. In fact, because of this "naming" and rumors that they are together, Aoko recently noticed that there are less girls surrounding Kaito. It is almost an unspoken rule that Kaito already belongs to Aoko and they are frequently teased about it by other students. Although sometimes embarrassed about being teased, Aoko is happy that there are no other girls confessing to Kaito. Sure, she has no doubt that whoever comes up, Kaito would choose her in the end. But still it nevertheless worries her when she sees other female students talking to Kaito. Thus, whenever the last bell rings, Aoko is usually the first one to walk up to Kaito so she can tell him to get ready to leave. Additionally, it was to prevent other female students from approaching him to ask him out or something else. Aoko was not sure whether Kaito knew of her intentions but he usually follows after her without saying a word. She thinks of this as words being unnecessary between them since they are so close.

However, recently, no matter how much Aoko invite him out for a shopping spree or a weekly gathering among close friends, Kaito would decline her offer and leave quickly as soon as the last bell goes off at school. He has started returning home later than usual. There were days he never returned back home that night. Aoko first thought he was perhaps just busy hanging out with his other friends (those who Aoko is not fully close with).

But upon questioning them, she found out that Kaito hasn't been hanging out with them recently either. Growing suspicious and scared that he might be involved in some dangerous activities, Aoko questioned him while trying to hide that she has been questioning and sneaking around his surroundings to gather information. However, no matter countless times Aoko begs for an answer, Kaito just shrugs it off and swiftly changes the subject as though to avoid it. Becoming more suspicious at the fact that her childhood friend is hiding something from her, she attempts numerous tactics to make Kaito confess. From bribery to trick questions. However, he cleverly dodges every attempt, making Aoko more desperate. As a last resort, she tried the "crying" technique, which usually works since she knew one of Kaito's hidden weaknesses were tears of a female because of his feminist side. At first, the tactic looked like it seemed to work since as soon as tears started to build up in Aoko's eyes, his eyes started to sway. It was obvious that he was feeling awkward and uncomfortable seeing the tears. However, as Aoko was ready to make one more step into making the tears overflow from her eyes, the last bell for the day rang and as soon as Kaito heard it, he was already gone before she could stop him.

Aoko stomped the ground in frustration. She became more determined to make Kaito spill out his secret but nothing seems to be working at the moment.

"I wonder what Kaito is thinking." She spoke to herself sadly. "If he has any problems, he should know that I'm always there for him."

As she gathered her stuff in her bag ready to leave, she heard an unfamiliar ring tone coming within from Kaito's now empty desk.

"?" She titled her head as she walked closer. Reaching inside the desk, she pulled out a cellphone. It was Kaito's. He must have forgotten it. The ringing have already stopped but from the display on top, she could read that there was an unread message.

"Could it be from his friends?"

Aoko hesitated for a second whether to look or not. The ringtone was something unfamiliar and unusual for Kaito to use. It was the theme of Sherlock Holmes. As far as she could recall, Kaito wasn't really into mystery novels and such. Of course, he may have known the character since one of their classmates, Hakuba Saguru, attended class with a cosplay of said Sherlock Holmes character once. However, from Kaito's rather unpleasant attitude towards Hakuba, it was sort of unimaginable for Kaito to use a ringtone that may remind him of his rival.

"Just a peek. I'm sure Kaito won't get mad." Aoko convinced herself and flipped open the cellphone.

On the screen was the usual "You have one unread mail" message. Aoko clicked on the button to open the message and widen her eyes in surprise.

"_Sender: Kudoh Shinichi_

_Date: xx/xx/xxxx xx:xx_

_Subject: Where are you?_

_Message: Hey, idiot. I've been waiting for 5 min. already._

_Hurry up."_

"Kudoh…Shin…ichi?" Aoko gasped. Kudoh Shinichi. A person even Aoko, who is rather slow about celebrity news, is fully aware of. The famous Detective of the East. The Savior of the Tokyo Police Department. She had heard many stories of him since she often visited the police station to deliver lunch or dinner for her father. He was the second most talked individual amongst police personals (number one being Phantom Thief KID). He is also popular amongst people of the same generation. Ekota High was no exception. Every time a newspaper article about him cracking another unsolved, cold case came up, the entire class would erupt with conversations of topics about him. Some people would question Aoko whether she had met the famous detective at the department or not. Aoko would simply answer with a no since the department where her father works at was far different from where Kudoh Shinichi usually frequents in. The only people who seem rather uninterested in the conversations were Kaito and Koizumi Akako, a beautiful classmate of them. In fact, Aoko remembered when Kaito expressed a general dislike towards the famous detective despite some classmates' protest. According to him, Kudoh Shinichi was just another "wannabe" detective like Hakuba Saguru and that he would stand no chance against KID.

So why? How is Kudoh Shinichi connected with Kaito? Are they friends? Since when?

"But Kudo-kun is a detective. …Could Kaito be involved in some case? Is that why he's always leaving early? Is that why he is hiding something from me?"

"AOKO!"

Aoko flinched in surprise, almost dropping the phone. Across the room was Kaito. He had a suspicious look on his face, eyes on the cellphone in Aoko's hand.

"K-Kai…"

"What the hell were you doing with my phone?" He asked as he approached and held out his hand.

"I…um, well, I heard a ringtone and was wondering where it was coming from and…I heard it from your desk so I checked it and found your cellphone and…" She muttered, her face going red realizing what she had done. With trembling hands, she gave back his phone. "I…I was worried about you, Kaito. I-I thought you were in some trouble and…I just thought I could you know…help and…"

"But that doesn't mean you can look into a person's phone without permission." He said almost coldly. He checked his mail and read the same message Aoko had seen. "Oh darn it. That impatient detective can't even wait for 5 min."

Aoko gathered up the courage to ask what was bothering her. "Kaito…are you friends with…Kudo-kun?"

She saw Kaito sway his eyes uncomfortably. "…Yeah."

"I see…" She looked down at the floor. Why was he hiding it? "A-Are you involved in some case or something?"

"Huh?" Kaito raised his eyebrows.

"Stop hiding it, Kaito!" Aoko almost yelled. "I-is it serious? Is that why you can't tell me? Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets! You can tell me anything, Kaito!"

"Hey, calm down." He placed a hand on her shoulders. "It's nothing, alright? We're just…friends. For now."

"What do you mean by '_for now'_?"

"Nothing." Kaito smiled. It was a smile Aoko was used to seeing. A friendly smile. But at the same time, it felt as though he was trying to forbid her from asking more questions. "Anyway, I gotta go. I just came back to get my phone cause I forgot it. You just head straight home, okay? Be careful and remember not to talk to strangers. See ya'!"

"Kaito!" Aoko called him as he was about to leave. Kaito stopped but did not look back at her. "Kaito…what has happened to you? You're not…the Kaito I know anymore. You're starting to be a different person. Kaito, what's wrong? If you have any problems, you can always talk to me. Aoko will always be here for you. So please don't go away, Kaito. Stay by Aoko's side, Kaito."

There was a moment of silence. Kaito remained stiff at the door.

"…I'm sorry, Aoko." He said in soft tone. "But I cannot return your feelings."

"Eh? What do you mea-" But before Aoko can finish, Kaito ran out the door. "KAITO!" She stumbled on her knees in despair. Tears started continuously flowing from her eyes.

"Why, Kaito? Why are you doing this to Aoko? …I don't know what you're thinking anymore. Why?"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kudoh Shinichi was sitting on a bench in a park located between the city of Beika and Ekota. He had just received a call from the idiot phantom that he was heading here and would arrive in a minute or so. Shinichi debated whether he should text back that he was going to leave since he has been waiting for almost ten minutes already. Despite his cool and calm looks, Kudoh Shinichi was a _very_ impatient person. He would not bother waiting more than five minutes and would leave with a simple "bye" if the opposite person were to run late.

But he decided not since the phantom thief sounded rather desperate (and almost sounded like he was about to cry) when saying over the phone that the detective should just _patiently_ wait.

"Heck no." Shinichi said to himself. Now if there was a case involved, the detective would gladly and actually hold still patiently. If it was necessary to bring an end to the case then Shinichi would do anything for it. But, once again, being an impatient man, there are certain limits for him to _simply_ wait.

(Maybe I'll just leave.) He thought to himself again. Poor Kaito.

He was about to stand up when a large shadow came up on him, blocking the bright rays from the sun. The detective lifted his head in an instant, alarmed by the sudden stranger. A man, about two heads taller, was standing in front of him with a smile (a huge fake one even) on his face. He had dark, midnight black hair tied behind his neck. He was dressed in mainly dark clothes, even in a hot weather such as today. If it weren't for that fact that he had approached without any presence, Shinichi would have mistakenly thought of him as some random stranger, perhaps asking for some directions or something.

(I didn't even hear any footsteps from him.) A sweat trickled down Shinichi's neck, but he remained calm as though to hide his surprise. (Who the hell is this guy?)

"Hello there." The man spoke. Surprisingly, he had a low but normal voice. But the words were in French. Shinichi was able to understand it since French was one of the languages he was skillful in. But he remained silent, unsure how to respond.

"…I'd thought I should formally introduce myself since we will be seeing each other _quite_ frequently in the near future." The man continued, never taking his eyes off Shinichi as he spoke. Shinichi could feel that he was slowly being examined and did his best not to make any sudden movements that may provoke him. One thing that made him more nervous was the large scar that went across the man's left eye. It wasn't a normal scar some average person would get. It was the sort of scar that one would get from battles and such. "Hmmm. I see that you look quite different than when I saw you through a picture."

At this moment, Shinichi decided to simply walk away and pretend he did not comprehend a word the man said. This man is certainly from the _other_ side. Shinichi figured it'd be dangerous to be alone with this mysterious man. Although, this man does not seem stupid enough to do weird things out in the open, one cannot just simply let his guard down. In fact, Shinichi considers himself to be rather strict and cold around strangers.

"Excuse me," He began in Japanese, like an ordinary student who has just met a foreign tourist. "Are you lost? I'm sorry. I don't understand a word you just said. If you keep walking straight this way and turn to your right then there's a _police station_ so maybe you can ask them for directions. But I have to go. Hope you find your way."

Shinichi turned to leave, at the same time still not letting his guard down.

"Here I thought French was one of your specialties. Or are you simply trying to avoid me, Kudoh Shinichi?"

The man spoke again, this time in Japanese, making Shinichi involuntarily turn his head back to the stranger.

"Who are you?" Shinichi narrowed his eyes, making no effort to hide his surprise and cautiousness. He figured it was useless to hide anything from this man. "How do you know me?"

"My, aren't you aware of your own rumors?" The man chuckled. "You're almost a celebrity in _our_ world! The Great Detective of Japan. The Cunning Joker. The Modern Sherlock Holmes. …And to an exceptional few, _Celestial Blue_." He snickered when Shinichi flinched by that name.

"I see..." Shinichi gritted his teeth. "So you're one of _them_."

"Not really. I was hired to search and capture you. The name is Cain, by the way. It's a name I go through ever since I gave up my real one. I'm quite fond of it."

"I assume the name fits you, huh?"

"Quite." The man, Cain, made a playful smile.

Shinichi took one step back. He was confident that his physical ability was top notch. But he wasn't sure whether it would be enough to escape from this man. "Cain, huh? You're _quite_ a celebrity yourself, too. I recognize your name from the INTERPOL's _'Top Most Wanted'_ list. Looks like you did some pretty bad stuff."

Cain shrugged his shoulders. "It was necessary for my survival."

"So I guess you're going to capture me?"

"Not quite yet. I told you. I just stopped by to introduce myself. I also wanted to personally meet the famous _Celestial Blue_."

"So you know about it?" Shinichi asked as his eyes slowly searched around for something that could be used as a weapon. It was really unfortunate and a bad timing that he had left his watch tranquilizer at Agasa's to be placed for maintenance. Although he was not sure whether it would work on this man, it was better than facing him with bare hands.

"I've only heard a handful of stories." Cain obviously noticed Shinichi's fret since his smile got wider and Shinichi could see the fierce fire in his eyes. "_Celestial Blue_. Known to be the key to unlocking the secrets of…what was it? Ah, yes, the mysterious Big Jewel, _Pandora_. But from the way you say it, there seems to be more to it than just a 'key", I assume. Quite frankly, I find this whole immortality thing ridiculous and load of bullcrap."

"So why the hell are you taking this job then?"

Cain thought for a while and shrugged once again. "Bored, perhaps? I guess I'll get going. Don't want to scare you any further, do I?"

"Who said I was scared?"

The tall man chuckled. "Now, now. No need to act tough in front of me. I can _sense_ your fear. It's useless hiding it from me. Ah, it looks like the 'bird' has arrived. _Au revoir_, my dear target."

Within a few seconds, the man was already gone from Shinichi's sight. He let go a sigh of relief and collapsed on the bench as though he had used up all of his strength. His heart was beating so loud that he was afraid someone else could hear it.

(So I guess they're making their move now.) He thought as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead.

(Perhaps it's time I prepare myself.)

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shiho was in her room in the basement of Agasa Household. She was in front of the computer, a cup (or a beaker more likely) of coffee at her side. Having a bad feeling about the recent dreams Shinichi had been experiencing, she was using her spare time researching as much as she can about the mysterious jewel_, Pandora_.

"But there's not much information." She bit the tip of her thumb as she stared at the blue screen.

She has surfed and hacked into many different sites (even some heavily guarded governmental pages) to gain access on information regarding the jewel. But even from those sites she was not able to gather much successful and useful information. She even searched for information regarding the _Celestial Blue_, but found out that this was more of a harder task since there were only a handful of sites regarding the keyword. Most of them were only general (if not, fake or uncertain) information.

"Kudo-kun, what can I do to help you?"

"If you're willing to, I can give you some advice."

"!" Shiho quickly turned around to find Kudoh Yusaku, Shinichi's father, standing at the entrance door. Professor Agasa was standing behind him with a worried look.

"Kudoh…Yuusaku." Shiho muttered in surprise.

"Nice to meet you, Shiho-kun." Yuusaku smiled. "I assume that you want some information regarding _Celestial Blue_?"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Hikaru

What. A. Cliffhanger.

Once again, I must suffer you all with a horrible cliffhanger. My apologies. It was becoming a bit too long so I had to cut it out. OTL

I'll be grateful if you just ignore any grammar or spelling mistakes, too. D:

Once again, I apologize to every Aoko fans. She will be…in a sense, worse later on in the upcoming chapters. I will try my best to not make it look she's a really bad person but it depends on how the story goes. I apologize again. D:

Oh, and yes, Cain. What a really overused name. OTL

But I'm a real sucker for horrible namings so I just used the first name that came up to my mind. I hope to develop his character more as the story goes on.

Although I cannot promise anything, I will try my best to update as frequently as possible.

Thank you so much for reading. And I hope to see you again next chapter!


End file.
